


Honor thy Father, thy Demon

by Saxzer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Religious Content, YuuYu, exorcist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxzer/pseuds/Saxzer
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri, one of the most renowned and respected exorcist priest in Hasetsu has earned him respects from the Stammi Vicino: The Organization. Being serious and cunning was always shown in his line of work. There was never a time that he had fucked up.Everyone wanted to be like him. He had fame, a good fortune and followers. The only thing missing was love.Until one fateful night, when his underclassman, Minami just fucked up with his summoning contract spell and Yuuri being the good senpai had to fixed the situation.One situation came another when a brat demon who has the same name as the older exorcist appeared and the contract binding him to the demon, Yuri for god knows when until his asshole of a father was satisfied.





	Honor thy Father, thy Demon

_ Bang! Bang!  _

 

“Shit.” The Japanese priest groaned. The exorcism bullets wasted as his target. A  _ berserker kitsune  _ was enveloping Hasetsu with fear, destroying half of the town with it’s massive  _ tails.  _ Fishing in his belt pockets for spares, there was none left making the Japanese threw his useless gun. 

 

Checking his sorroundings to see if it was safe to check to use his other  _ artillery.  _ Coast was clear when… 

 

“Kyaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!” A voice of a little can be heard. Looking to the find source, he then found it but the situation was making the Japanese loose his cool and focus. 

 

A little girl, no younger than 7, he presumes was trembling in fear. The kitsune at front. Her clothes were tattered and covered in dirt, hair almost on the verge of getting a new haircut. The spirit animal growled taking one step forward, the girl two steps backward. “Dammit all.” the priest swiftly ran towards the girl’s location carrying her on his back and going to their safe-zone location. 

 

“Take care of this brat for me.” He said giving the responsibility to his companion as he readies himself to make an attack. The kitsune’s aura darkens and intensified into much more. Malice being the center of it all. 

 

The exorcist priest walked and walked, his facial expression never changes. Combing his raven lock with his fingers, a beautiful slicked hairstyle produced and even the straight men would cover and be fazed by Hasetsu’s number one exorcist priest, Katsuki Yuuri. Even, mythical creatures cower in fear. 

 

“Hummmmffftt….” the kitsune whimpers. Yuuri’s marquise eyes piercing the body of the fox spirit. Throwing his hand in the air, a gun materialized. A silver pistol with strange carvings embedded in its hilt and body. A long chain was wrapped around the priest’s hand as if was pierced inside it. Now pointed at the creature, more fear developed his feet already ready to make a move. Yuuri was still walking almost reaching the kitsune. “Make a move and you’ll be  _ sayonara. _ ” He warned the creature, his eyes not leaving the creature. 

 

“You spirits are really a pain in the ass. I was doing fine watching Viktor with his free skate but thanks to you guys, I have to seek Phichit for a copy

 

And. That. Just. Pisses. Me. Off.” His eyes had bloodlust of annoyance of anger. Before Yuuri could continue to his complaints, the kitsune decided it was time for an escape.  _ Oh no you don’t, you shite!  _

 

_ Bang! Bang! Bang!  _

 

The creature fell down. His body disintegrating, ashes flying in the air. Yuuri notices the insignia of the organization he was in.  _ Stammi Vicino. _

 

After that, the gun magically disappears again. Fixing his coat, Yuuri fished out a cigarette stick in his breast pockets. His phone in his right arm, speed-dialing his friend. 

 

“Oh my god, Yuuri. You should’ve seen Viktor’s new performance, he skated his newly program. He did the quad flip and--”

 

“Shut your trap, Phichit. Did you record his program today?” He warned, a cigarette stick in his hand. Now if I could find my lighter… 

 

Lo and behold, a lighter. Phichit on the other line grinned. “Of course, Yuuri. Bad day? Wait Lemme guess. It’s work right?” Said priest nodded inhaling the cigarette before puffing out smoke off his system making various letter “O” shapes. 

 

“Katsuki-san!” Yuuri halted the person not even looking who. “It’s work alright. Anyway I’ll come to your house to get the file, make sure you’re there or else.” He replied, his hand wide open mouthing the words “Give me the file”. The other priest then gave the clear folder to Yuuri. It was his job to check for any casualties regarding their mission. “Geez, louise, Yuuri. No need to threaten your best friend. You know I can never deny you right? See ya later.” Beep. Call ended. The raven priest then looked at his companion. Asking if there were any more casualties and reports that needed to be taken down.

 

“None as of the moment sir, but we’re doing everything we can to calm the situation. The little girl you’ve rescued have finally been sent to the hospital for her safety. Any more than that, no more victims have been involved.” Closing the file, Yuuri finished his cigarette as well, throwing the stick in the trashcan. “Alright. Minami,” he said. Said Minami startled, his attention to his superior. “Go clean this up. I’ll report back to Nishigori and Yuuko.” 

 

Saluting, Minami nodded. Leaving the Japanese priest in his own accord. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Here ya go, Yuuri. You have to give me credit for this. I want a reward you know.” The Thai handed the small usb drive to Yuuri. Was doubting whether or not if he should accept the file but the thought of him missing Viktor Nikiforov’s performance? That was even worse for Yuuri to accept. 

 

He could almost imagine what it was and thinking about it has made the his stomach churn. “Hai, hai. A year’s supply worth of hamsters feeds.” 

 

“No less coming from your salary of course.” Phichit added. 

 

_ Goodbye 7000 yen.  _

 

Finally got what he needed, Yuuri excused himself and leave the Thai’s apartment. Telling him to check his bank account later for the money. Although his face did not show his excitement. He was, indeed,  _ excited  _ to watch his idol’s performance. 

 

There was also a time that if Yuuri hadn’t been an exorcist, he wished to be a famous figure skater but fate was cruel. But on the other hand, he was actually enjoying his profession. 

 

_ Killing demons is actually fun. Plus I can’t deny that the pay is also grand.  _

 

Making his way into his apartment, Yuuri remembered that his supply of food was almost gone and decided to make a quick stop at the convenience. He only had 3000 yen in his wallet and needs to save up before his next pay comes. “Guess it’s ramen and noodle month for now.” Saying to himself.

At the convenience store. A hoard of cup noodles and packed ones filling his basket while waiting for his turn on the line. His priest attire giving him so much attention from other people. Mostly the female sides with their  _ creepy  _ and  _ disgusting  _ looks. Fangirls, he presumes. 

 

After a long wait, it was finally his turn. And saw they have a box of a new cigarette brand. “Thi-this is our brand new product, sir. This cigarette smells like lavender when you smoke.” The clerk says, her cheeks flushed as she showed him the cigarette box. Yuuri was tempted, yes, but.

 

“Sorry I prefer my smokes. Do you have it?” He responded with seriousness showing his box of smokes. The clerk, Ayaka, (finally had the decency to check the clerk’s name tag) nodded getting the something from cabinet boxes.

 

“Here,” Ayaka stutters. “It’s the last one sir but don’t worry we’ll restock again for your next visit.” Right… Didn’t want to come off as rude and nodded to the woman’s offer. A lot of the females in the convenience store fangirled, their cries heard even outside the premises. The Japanese screeched, annoyed as well. 

 

“Women…” he commented. Continuing his walk back to his apartment. 

 

 

_ ********* _

 

_ Home sweet, Home.  _

 

The iron tall gates of Hasetsu Church in full view. Being a priest and all, Yuuri had lived his life in the Lord’s presence all his life after coming (correction: left behind on the church by whom, he didn’t know) since he was a toddler. He didn’t have any grudges though. Yuuri believed that there was some explanation as to why. 

 

_ Did Yuuri ever wanted to meet his family? Yes. Did Yuuri want to know their reasons? Most probably. Did Yuuri want to live with them when he saw them? No. Yuuri was already contented with his life as a messenger and a servant of good. He wouldn’t want to exchange it for anything anymore. Even if it’s family.  _

 

 

“Tadaima.” He says not really waiting for a reply or anything. Entering the premises, the ivory statue of  _ Mary Magdalene  _ was visible in his view. Out of respect, Yuuri did the  _ holy cross  _ sign.  _ “ _ I’m home.” Loosening the collar off his priest outfit, Yuuri walked towards his  _ mundane  _ room upstairs in the worship hall. Each steps creek every step the Japanese man took. It took him 25 stairsteps until he got into his room. 

 

His  _ bachelor’s  _ room wasn’t that neat but he was proud that all the things he has came from his exorcist’s paycheck. He never uses the money from people’s donation. He is  _ a  _ priest and it was beyond his morals to do something that would defy his beliefs and the Lord’s teachings. 

 

Finally taking off his symbols of priesthood: white collar, priest’s veil, silver cross pendant and dropping off his grocery items Yuuri walked to his refrigerator to grab a drink. 

 

_ Calling…  _

_ Nishigori Yuuko  _

 

Looking at his computer screen. The  _ skype  _ icon popping out with Yuuko’s name in it. Finished replenishing his thirst, Yuuri decided to accept the call. A video of his childhood friend.  _ Now  _ the leader and chairman of  _ Stammi Vicino: The Organization.  _

 

“I see you’re as groggy and serious as ever, Yuuri.” The woman says happily. It’s been years since Yuuri had seen Yuuko. Usually, whenever Yuuri went to the headquarters either he sees Takeshi saying that his wife was busy with taking of their  _ triplets  _ while damage reports about the organization. 

 

Yuuri smiled. He  _ rarely _ shows his affection to other people, let alone his fellow exorcist peers. Seeing Katsuki Yuuri smile was like winning in a lottery. Even the whole organization calls him “a-dime-a-dozen” exorcist. 

 

_ Precious and one of a kind.  _

 

Yuuri liked the title but the fame and the attention is something Yuuri will never try to get accustomed with. He rarely goes to ceremonies about the organization giving him rewards and praises that Yuuko and Takeshi were already aware of. 

 

“Congratulations again for your newest achievement,  _ Eros.  _ The higher-ups giving you another medal. Don’t worry we’ll be sending it at the church. I know you hate crowds.” Yuko says a light chuckle from her in hopes to lighten the mood. This was a thing that his close friends knows. He  _ personally  _ hate any kind of social gathering. Can tolerate, yes but Yuuri prefers not to attend those kind of gathering. A little crowd can make him feel anxious and frustrated and would later turn into a panic attack. 

 

As much as possible, Yuuri avoids those kinds of situations. 

 

“Thanks, Yuuko.” He was grateful for the sentiment. Until he heard the tsk’d tone of Yuuko. “Didn’t I tell you to call me ‘Yuu-chan’? Geez, Yuuri. I’m no stranger. Even if I’m the boss of the organization you’re working for. I’m still the same Yuuko you know.” She reminded the Japanese priest. Ahh yes, he thought. She was still the same Yuuko from childhood.

 

“Sorry,” Yuuri apologized. “Still not used to calling you Yuu-chan.” He was being honest. Yuuko was one of those  _ few  _ friends that Yuuri can call (plus Phichit) since they don’t treat him like some kind of a vermin or a loss cause since being abandoned by his parents. Learning the western culture religion, Yuuko taught him the  _ shintoism  _ and their way of exorcism techniques that were quite complicated from the western but Yuuri being  _ bilingual _ in terms of culture had adopted the ways and enhancing his skills. 

 

Yuuko laughed showing the report file Yuuri sent before he went home. Finalizing the damages about the mission he’d just did. “I’ll send your payment tomorrow morning. Once again, Eros. Good job. I look forward for your next achievement.” And the screen went black. Yuuri sighed, shutting the skype off and browse for a new released merchandise of his favorite skater. With luck, he found an acrylic standee of him that cost 1200 yen. Without second thoughts, Yuuri pushed the ‘add to cart’ and checked out the item. Inputting his credit card for the payment and his shipping info. 

 

_ Phichit’s payment.  _ He remembered going to his bank account online, he transferred a whopping 7k yen from the Thai’s account. After a successful transfer he refreshed his browser seeing that his bank account had a newly transferred 10,000 yen from the Organization. Thanking the heavens that he could buy new merchandise.  _ Hallelujah.  _ Once done he shut the computer off and plugged the flash drive he got from Phichit to watch Viktor’s FS program into his television screen.

 

The loud cheering of the audiences from the television and the commentator’s voice echoed as they introduces Viktor Nikiforov. 

 

_ “Viktor Nikiforov will be dancing to the song of a famous Japanese video game. He once said it was his favorite song.  _

 

_ Oh look! It’s starting, and the song he will be playing is Dearly Beloved by Yoko Shimura from the popular video game franchise, Kingdom Hearts.” _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_1st level of Limbo. Luxuria_ **

 

_ “You are hereby stripped off crowned prince Yuri from the throne. King Lucifer has ordered you shall wait for a summoner or exorcist from the world of living to call you. Until then, ex-prince Yuri of Lucifer will put into house arrest until summoned.” A scroll floating in the air. The red scripts giving its own voice once open by anyone and would burn by itself after all texts have been read out which it did. A pile of ashes on the volcanic floor.  _

 

_ The said prince, Yuri stomped its feet, his leather boots gave the ground a shaking and cracks opening. He could not believe what was happening. He was being exiled from the throne and from hell all because he was curious about the ‘holy bible’ that magnificently appeared out of thin air in the ground. Was curiosity already a sin?! His father, Lucifer should add that in the official sins and try and cooperate with the Archangels.  _

 

_ “That old man…” Yuri gritted his teeth. Annoyed about what his father was doing. Was already a curious lad after his father had told him that there were a group religious and occult groups that kidnaps humans with potential supernatural phenomenon, or in short, mystical powers.  _

 

_ For all he know, the meeting would just turn some shit of a war again like last time. He remembered when his father dragged him into their meetings for him to “prepare for his upcoming rule”.  _

 

_ Wanting to protest, Yuri snapped his fingers and two black wings sprouted in his shoulder blades and flew towards the castle. He didn’t like that Lucifer was punishing him over some petty shit. Scratch that, he didn’t like Lucifer ever since he was born. The amount of bullshits he had to experienced before Yuri could reach the acknowledgement of his father. All will crumble to dust just because he was curious of a sacred book?  _

 

_ Just how much are you going to give me some migraine old man?  _

 

_ Prince Yuri was known to be the most sexiest and beautiful man ever to be created by Lucifer. All the women and men are enthralled by his beauty. Everyone wished to devour and taste him. He was Lucifer’s son.  _

 

_ Yuri, the Sinner of Lust.  _

 

_ He had 6 more siblings. But all of them? They’re shit, in Yuri’s vocabulary. Neither one of them gets along with each other. Each sibling guards each levels of Limbo.  _

 

 

**_Luxuria - Yuri, Temptation of Lust_ **

 

**_Gula - Jean, Gluttony’s Asshole_ **

 

**_Avaritia - Mila, Demoness of Greed_ **

 

**_Acedia - Seung-gil, Guardian of Sloth_ **

 

**_Ira - Georgi, Wrath’s Avenger_ **

 

**_Invidia - Viktor, Fallen of Envy_ **

 

**_Superbia - Otabek, Hero of Pride_ **

 

 

_ Reaching the destination of the father’s castle. Yuri soared down at the castle gates. Once landed, the wings disappeared together with Yuri storming, stomping at the throne room. His leather (killer) shoes in contact with ceramic tiles. “Old man!!!” He shouted at his voice echoed in the entire chamber. 6 figures were present, plus Lucifer.  _

 

_ Oh great! My siblings are here! Perfect timing!  _

 

_ The only female child of Lucifer, Mila grinned, acknowledging Yuri’s present. “Welcome Home.” Says Otabek while still hugging a torn and worn-out TED doll. Yuri didn’t even dare ask why and would not want to know.  _

 

_ King Lucifer, his flaming hues of blue, orange and red hair burning. His demeanor exhausted and tired with all his work and priorities. Seeing all the siblings together in one place was a once-in-a-blue moon for the 7 children. Seeing different kinds of eye colors, structure and clothing, one could guess that they were from different mothers. A fact but still shrouded in mystery and one that Lucifer did not like to announce in public. “Since you’re all hear, I supposed that you already knew what our BELOVED father has did to--”  _

 

_ “Oh you mean about you being stripped off from the throne and sending you off to the mortal world? Yeap. We already did.” Retorted by the only female offspring of Lucifer. Mila was floating lazily in the air while checking on her dear nail polish if it was ruined (Oh! The Irony!) and Viktor was clad in narcissistic bullshit and praises, singing empathy words towards the youngest brother. Yuri wasn’t pleased per se.  _

 

_ He still wasn’t sure as to why their father had made him to be the youngest. “I’ll have you know that I don’t like this agreement. Take back what you said you old man.” Protesting about the agreement. He didn’t like being treated as crap just ‘cause he was the youngest. If anything, he ‘should’ be the most acceptable in the throne because none of his brothers and sister didn’t like the responsibility of ruling Limbo. Much less organizing a never-ending line of dead people.  _

 

_ Tap, tap. Oh boy, here comes Mr. Asshole. Yuri thought and lo and behold, Mr. Asshole or Jean. (He was named after the Jean of Arche because apparently...old man Lucifer was infatuated with the witch and named his third to the youngest as Jean) “Not to worry, little brother. I, King Jean, oh…. ‘King Jean’ sounds royalty-ish already to my ears, to carry your resolve and I will become one of the bestest and most awesome-est King Limbo has ever had!”  _

 

_ Covering his ears, the youngest devil spawn tried (keyword: deleting) every word and every promises the asshole of a brother had said but couldn’t as his words echoed in his eardrum, entering and embedded in his memory until he cease to exist.  _

 

_ Satan… whoever in his right mind had invented those words because that was horrible! _

 

_ As fuck.  _

 

_ Fuck!!!! _

 

_ Seung-gil, always the sane sibling just turned and did busied himself with his brand new phone.  _

 

_ Because Lucifer thought that technology was essential and made a counter-hell-part of the mortal’s technology into Limbo. Turns out everyone wasn’t outdated with the latest fashion trends, music, art, etc and whatever humans needed in living, Limbo has it as well.  _

 

_ Georgi as well was preoccupied with his phone. On the other line, Yuri could hear a woman’s (disgusting!) sounds like moaning and whatever women does. He could make sounds much more erotic than the female who was occupying Georgi’s time. Yuri wasn’t the sinner of Lust for nothing.  _

 

_ “Enough.” Lucifer announced. All seven siblings gazed at their father. “I’ve already made my decision. This is your punishment for touching our arch-nemesis’s sacred teachings”  _

 

_ “But it was a stupid fucking book---” before he could complete his argument, a white astral light had blinded the siblings. “Ahhh…” the King says. “Seems that you’ve been summoned much earlier than I expected. Goodbye Yuri, my son.”  _

 

_ Summoned?! Don’t tell me--- _

 

_ “Lucifer you piece of shi---”  _

 

_ Zap!!!!! _

 

 

_ ******************* _

 

 

_ The flash of light was blinding Yuri’s view. He couldn’t see whatever or where the hell knows he was. Was almost frustrated that he was saying something to his father but hell forbid to let him finish and now, there a blinding light was summoning him to the mortal world. Whoever or whatever it is dares to summon him needs a beating of one or two or at least his satisfaction satires.  _

 

_ “Oh my god, oh my god.” He could hear a voice. It’s tone whimpering and scared as to what was going on. He also noticed that the language they’re using was too foreign in his ears but not much. He could still tell what it was. Asian. Japanese. The voice was apologizing, repeating I’m sorry for how many, he didn’t know.  _

 

_ A sigh. Concluded that there was another human being present but the light was still being an ass and the young sinner couldn’t see his surrounding. “Stand aside, Minami. I’ll take care of the rest.” the other person says. He could hear another language, latin and could understand the words that person was saying. A binding ritual. He’s binding Yuri to be his slave demon.  _

 

_ “Oi!!! You asshole! Stop that binding ritual at on--” just as he was to unleashed his demonic wrath towards the humans, Yuri felt something being inserted inside his mouth. The light slowly disappearing as he finally saw the faces of the people summoned him. That is until he realized that there was a shadow figure blocking his view and this shadow apparently was kissing him.  _

 

_ Its mouth in his, he tasted holy and sacred. Yuri was baffled and shocked. Couldn’t release himself from the person’s clutch. He registered raven locks. It was shiny and soft (accidentally grabbing its hair without thinking) that the demon was too distracted to break free. He also felt something divine wss entering his body that almost burns his entire being.  _

 

_ Once done, the figure finally broken the kiss. Licking his mouth clean. Yuri finally saw his kisser’s face: raven-colored hair, eyes shone like luscious chocolates that freshly came out from the oven, his baby-faced complexion was too delicious making Yuri drool a little and confuse on his age. Was contemplating on 19 to 21 years old until he realized his outfit.  _

 

_ Black long robes with white outlines, white sash adoring crosses on each side and cross insignia necklace hanging low on his neckline.  _

 

_ Priest. Exorcist. Messengers and warriors of God. _

 

_ Yuri also noticed the other person. He was much younger than his kisser. A blonde hair with a red highlight in front of his face. He also have a silver pierced near his lip. Yuri did find the younger exorcist cute but not delicious and lavishing as his pervert kisser.  _

 

_ The thought of kissing the raven priest had made the devil sinner blush. His face colored a faint pink as perverted thoughts came into his mind. “Contract complete.” He said and stood up.  _

 

_ Tremble.  _

 

_ “Gaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!” He screamed as something wrong in his body. The feeling of being burned alive, Yuri groaned, trashing his body onto the ground. “What the fuck…” he mumbled, trying to compose his demeanor. The older exorcist grabbed Yuri by her sleeve shirt almost on the verge of being ripped entirely. Helping his stand on his feet. Fuck this priest for being so beautiful. His intense glare at Yuri was making lower regions groan in pain. Fuck you lust hormones.  _

 

_ “The demon of Lust, Yuri,” the man spoke with authoritive tone. “As of today, from the contact and terms done by Lucifer of Limbo…you are hereby a slave of Stammi Vicino, The Organization under my command. Katsuki Yuuri. “Yuuri?! Oh great, we have the same name?!” Yuri groaned but understood that this Yuri had the letter ‘u’ vowel to be damn ass loooooooooong. The priest Yuuri told him that he already had a nickname for the sinner in order for the two of them not to have issues regarding their names. “I’ll be retaining the name ‘Yuuri’ while you will become as ‘Yurio’. Remember that.”  _

 

_ Who the fuck gives a silly nickname such as Japan?! (Of course, Yuri would know what country he was in. Having the library as your second home, Yuri didn’t waste time and read all the necessary books available in the library as leisure time) He wanted to protest but another surge of pain came crashing through. This time, he could feel something being burned inside his mouth. Summoning a mirror, Yuri opened his mouth and found a circular diagram of an inverted cross freshly burned in his tongue. A contract seal. _

 

_ Bind one’s demon by forming a kiss of death and life.  _

 

_ “You…” Yuri gritted his teeth. Pressured from school demands, Yuri really wanted to punch him right now. Beautiful body and taste be damned! He did the same to the other Yuuri. His anger filled with intent to kill. He wanted to kill this person, wanted to see his pleading face but… _

 

_ The bastard wasn’t even scared or anything. His poker face didn’t break. Holy shit people like him exist!!!  _

 

_ Yurixorcist (because ‘Yuri the Exorcist is a mouthful and I refuse to be called by a lowly and disgusting nickname!’ dubbed Yuri) grabbed Yuri’s arm, his grip much stronger than flipping him backwards and clashed towards the wall. “You’re a hundred years early to defeat me demon.” and left the premise. The other exorcist was trembling, scared to be even an inch closer to Yuri as to realized that he was left behind. “Ano… Yuuri-san!!! What am I going to do with him?... Ehh??? Yuuri-san? Ehhh!!! You already left!” The blonde whined as he ran to the retreating figure of the older exorcist and leaving Yuri all alone.  _

_ “Those assholes…” He says then an invisible force was pulling him. Didn’t where but there was chain shackled upon his neck then a long series of chain has been connected to… Yurixorcist. The invisible force pulling towards the exorcist, the sinner tried to break free. Using his inferno flames to melt the chain away. Failed. He summoned his scythe specifically to destroy anything. Failed as well.  _

 

_ “You’re wasting your time, Yurio.”  _

 

_ “Stop calling me that asshole.”  _

 

_ Yurixorcist pulled a box, Yuri knows it was cigarettes courtesy of seeing his friends using them and putting the stick onto his mouth lighting it, puffing smokes of ecstacy. His nether regions aching yet again. For once, Yuri was having difficulties into suppressing his lust needs. He could already feel his leather pants wet from his own fluids. _

 

_ Damn. I need a change of clothes. “What do you mean by ‘impossible’? All things have it’s weakness. There’s no way this piece of metal doesn’t have one.” Yuri replied, preparing his scythe for a nice full swing. Swoooooossh. Clank. His weapon flew towards out of his grasp. Fucking hell. The older exorcist puff another set of smoke circles. “Even if they have one, I have no reason to tell them to you, much less to let you go back to Limbo.”  _

 

_ “I hate him…”  _

 

* * *

 

 

_ The headquarters of Stammi Vicino was everything one could describe from a secret organization. The building was castle-like but more on the modern side. An iron fortress of a gate present. Security was also tight that Yuri was amazed that these were all made by mortals. A trait that he will forever be interested with the humans.  _

 

_ He was still chained up by the invisible chains courtesy of Yurixorcist as they stopped by at the iron gates. Minami (the younger priest was too talkative that he even introduced himself to the sinner and asked to be get along with him along with the culture courtesy of the Japanese that he had once read) Whether an enemy or not, they were always polite.  _

 

_ Unlike some guy.  _

 

_ “That guy...Yurixorcist.” the sinner says. Minami confused asking who was who until he pointed the older man. “Oh! You mean Yuuri-san?” Yuri nodded. “What’s with his problem? All grumpy and shit?” Minami chuckled. He says was in no position to explain as to why Yuuri was like that. Just hinted that he was always like that. “Bullshit,” Yuri commented. “For summoning me here where I do not belong, I’m sure he has a plan for me.”  _

 

_ “Actually it was me who summoned you.” Minami corrected, seeing the growl on Yuri’s face made Minami yelped. “B-but Yuuri-san had taken over since he was more familiar with summoning rituals than I am. He’d taken over for me and completed the ritual.” He blushed and remembered the binding of contract aka the kiss. The sinner was even more redder than Minami shaking his head. He didn’t like being binded especially as someone as asshole as Jean. But more beautiful and taste-worthy, he might add but will never say it out loud.  _

 

_ After a few beep and zit zit, the iron gates opened ushering (pulling Yuri) away inside.  _

 

_ As the sinner floating in mid-air, he glanced over the place. Exorcists walking here and there. Weapons, crosses and small vials of holy water attached on their waistbelts, their uniform in contact with the pristine floors of the buildings. He saw people carrying a small rectangular shape of technology. He better tell that to his old man about the newest technology but the fact that he would be here for a while had made Yuuri shrugged. Whatever.  _

 

_ A very very large corridor containing different kinds of weapons, armors, crosses, spiritual gears, spellbooks and holy bibles?! “Ahhh!!!” Yuri screamed floating towards the reason he was sent here in the first place. Touching the cover, the sinner yelp his pain. His palm burned in 350 hell degrees. “Yurio-san, are you alright?”  _

 

_ “If by me burning my fucking hand while touching that fucking book is alright to you then yes. I am fucking fine. Fucking peachy.” Yuri replied easing the pain from his palm. Using his hellish powers, he tried to heal his burned palm. “Where the hell we anyway? Ah right, YOUR headquarters. Yeah, forgot about it.”  _

 

_ Still being dragged away and finally stopped at a twin oak doors. A plaque with “Madonna” written in bold, golden letters. Yuuri knocked. Once. Twice. Thrice until he heard the a voice--a woman’s saying to enter. _

 

_ Now being bombarded by three set of human beings, Yuri wasn’t sure how to respond. He was welcomed by three head figures --all with the same features and faces and it terrified Yuri to the core. The only difference were their color-coded fashion: red, blue and green. “So it’s really true?” Says the red one kid. “It’s really him.” Added the blue kid. “The Sinner of Lust. Yuri the Temptation.” Ending the introduction by the green kid. The blonde gritted his teeth in annoyance whose children were. “And why the hell are they’re here anyway?”  _

 

_ Annoyed, the older exorcist stomped his foot onto Yuri’s leather boots. The blonde screeched in pain. “Fucking asshole. You’re lucky you’re a pretty boy because I don’t show any mercy with my prey.” Yuuri ordered for Yuri to be in his best behaviour, especially in front of his boss. The inclining chair turned to reveal a woman with his baby-faced features. Jesus with these Japanese people and their cutesy image! Yuuri bowed in respect saying that he had brought their guest from Limbo. The woman, Yuuko nodded. Acknowledging his presence.  _

 

_ The triplets went towards to the empty couch doing whatever they were neccessary that occupied their time. “I do apologize for my triplets, Yuri. Sometimes they tend to be amazed at their atmosphere but rest assured these three are harmless if I do say so myself but enough of that,” she says doing eye-contact to her triplets that Yuri felt a shiver. This woman was bad news.  _

 

_ The triplets nodded excusing themselves out in her mother’s office. Yuuri walked towards her table and putting a folder on top. Yuri when the hell did he even acquired that and didn’t care. Yuuko thanked him for the report scanning the contents. A few minutes, she dropped the folder and focused his attention at the demon of Lust. “I know this may seem like this out of your will.” _

 

_ “Hell yeah it is. I can’t believe you mortals could agree into this kind of setup. You, who are guardians of light, good and justice had just made an agreement with Hell, the creatures of evil, misfits and…” thinking of a proper word to add. Alas, he ran out of witty phrases. “Evil!” Feeling embarrassed about. He heard Yuuri snickered feeling the redness coloring his entire face. His middle finger in the air.  _

 

_ Yuuko didn’t even flinch and just smiled. Explaining that even though the ‘holy bible’ was a freaking sacred artifact for the exorcist, they are still willing to cooperate and teach demons that they could ‘change’ their persepective in life. This thought had made Yuri laugh so bad. A demon changing to do good deeds? If his siblings had heard this, they would all just be laughing and laughing until the thought disperse in their minds. There was no life a demon could surrender his sanity in exchange for forgiveness. That’s just bullshit, Yuri thought.  _

 

_ Yuuko just smiled even though it was a hypothetical idea, their belief and faith were the one that made them strong enough foe it. “Even if you say that it’s a tell-tale for it to be a reality. We never lose hope that of that one day.” This is why human beings are interesting. Their strong faith in a being whose existent was beyond human understanding is definitely what makes humans what they are.  _

 

_ Sometimes, he, himself wonders as to how he was created. Lucifer using the same excuse that he came from the devil’s flesh forming Yuri. Yeah right… what load of crap. He never questions Lucifer. Not because it what his father but also that he believe in him. Having a figure that he could call a ‘parent’ was already enough. Lucifer was already a father Yuri could call on.  _

 

_ Back to reality. “Exactly why did my old man agreed into sacrificing me to be your lap dog? I need explanations. And a good and convincing one if you’re willing to become allies with a servant of hell.”   _

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri came back to the Church after agreeing about Yuri’s situation. Since the organization can’t a demon inside their building plus the contract wouldn’t let the demon to be seven centimeters  _ away  _ from the summoner. Yuuko decided to just let Yuuri take care of the demon for now. And here they were, the entrance of Hasetsu Church with Yuri scowling so bad, the exorcist’s ears writhe in pain. Complaining that there was just no way he could enter a place wherein God worshippers were present. His skin already burning. Yuuri dragging the chain to get a move. The demon being stubborn, wouldn”t budge from where he was standing. 

 

It was getting into his nerves. Goddammit. “Stop being a fucking pussy, demon and get inside.” Said demon protested. His cerulean orbs (Yuuri didn’t recognized this feature up until now. Would be lying but he found the demon attractive. Not putting a shame to his title for being a sinner of Lust). He wanted his rest and his daily dose of Viktor videos, thanks very much. The exorcist fished a vial in his pouch of sacred waters pushing the bottle to the sinner. “Drink.” 

 

The blond demon refused accusing the exorcist that he may have put something inside. Poison, he says. His tantrums getting heavier and heavier. “For fucks sake,” Yuuri growled. He drank the vial, all of it, and grabbed Yuri in by the waist. Connecting their lips together forcing the liquid into the demons. Another kiss between the two of them. Yuri couldn’t help but be conflicted: one for liking their intimacy, the other for forcing him to drink for all he could imagine was a poison or worse, holy water. Giving access, the sinner used his tongue to taste more. He was intoxicating, that much he agrees. As the liquid enters his system, it really tastes funny. 

 

When sure that he already given all of the contents of the vial, he pushed back the sinner. Said demon blushed and rubbed the sensation from his lips. “Fuck you. What the hell did you made me drink?!” 

 

The exorcist did the same, rubbing off the remnants of the drink in his mouth. He too wasn’t happy about what he’d done. “Don’t flatter yourself demon because I too didn’t like what I’ve did and FYI that drink is special. It’ll let your demonic powers hide in order for you to enter the church. Now hurry up and get inside. I need my rest.” 

 

“Holy shit. For a priest, you sure curse like a fucking sailor.” 

 

“Are you coming or not?!” 

 

The young demon swallowed. Wasn’t sure if what the exorcist says that the liquid that was  _ forced  _ to drink into his system that could supress his demonic powers wa true or not. Back in Limbo, he may have heard about people using black magic but there were no facts about it. Curiousity peeked in his mind as to how could someone like Yuuri could know black sorcery. When he’d the exorcist’s voice he took one step forward, he was expecting a  _ shock  _ but nothing. He was safe and still alive. “Well?” Yuuri repeated and the sinner took another until he was practically inside their archenemy’s place. 

 

Statues of holy people staring at him. Calm down, Yuri. They’re just stupid statues. They won’t hurt you for fuck’s sake. Be grateful your sanctity and entire being is still intact and you’re not an grain of fucking ashes. But holy shit!!! These saints...these freaking saints are like, scaring the shit out of me! Processing the entire building, it has a nice (holy) atmosphere making Yuri choke. “It screams holy and Jesus. Disgusting.” 

 

The exorcist rolled his eyes ushering the demon to follow him. He did and into a staircase. “I live upstairs of the church so get your ass up here.” When flew open, all Yuri could say was: “That’s gay.” A kick in the shin barrage the demon. It fucking hurts. Wait. It hurts?! Mouth wide opened, Yuri looked towards the exorcist for an explanation. 

 

“So long as you’re inside in a sacred places like churches or anywhere that has crosses inside an establishement, you  _ are _ a mere mortal. Anything can kill you here so if you still value your life then I suggest you shut up and do as I say.” 

 

For a mere moment, Yuri’s nether regions intensified into its maximum level. The sensation of wanting to feel  _ something  _ irk his lower part. He wanted to fuck or be fucked by someone,  _ anyone  _ (he was desperate if that isn’t motivation, then Yuri doesn’t know what is). If he could tempt the exorcist priest to  _ sin  _ then he’s definitely sure that the contract would be subsided and he can go back to Limbo already. 

 

He grinned, sensual thoughts occuring in his mind but was interrupted by Yuri nevertheless. “Don’t even think about it, Yurio. I already know what you’re thinking.” 

 

_ Damn. There goes my chance though.  _ “Oh come on. Surely, it wouldn’t hurt to taste just a little bit.” Winking and made a sex innuendo. He was certain that the raven would take the bait. Unfortunately, Yurixorcist shrugged. Threwing a comforter and a pillow to the sinner’s face. His tone full of annoyance and anger. Saying that if he didn’t like following the rules then it’s either he sleep on his room’s couch or at the church pedestal. Slamming the door to his room shut tight. 

 

He’d take the couch nevertheless. 

 

 


End file.
